User blog:StudioKiller/Kaetos, the Water Conjuror
(+ ) | mana = 250 (+50) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 550 (Ranged) | damage = 53 (+3) | attackspeed = (+ ) | armor = 15 ( ) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | speed = 335 }} Kaetos, the Water Sorcerer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (+ per champion level) for 3 seconds. Aqua Shield is not affected by cooldown reduction. |cooldown = 20 |range = 750 }} | }} Kaetos summons a jet of water, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Immersion stuns all enemies that are being affected by Surging Whirlpool, deals 200% magic damage to enemy champions with the debuff Coral Ring, and deals a percentage of an enemy's maximum health as bonus magic damage if they are affected with ®. |leveling= % AP)}} | | | | }} % AP)}} % AP)}} % target's maximum health)}} |cost=75 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range= 600 }} | }} After seconds, Kaetos conjures a swirling whirlpool (350-radius area) from the ground, dealing damage over time and slowing champions by 35% that are moving above it and pulling movement-impaired units into the center of the whirlpool. Units that are pulled to the center are entangled for the remainder of the ability, and receive amplified damage from all sources. |leveling= |7| |8}} % |cooldown= |11| |10}} |cost= |costtype=mana |range=750 }} | }} |description2 = |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=425 }} | is an aura it is not removed by Relentless Pursuit. *It will remove "Chill", preventing from dealing double damage. *Relentless Pursuit will not remove the additional effects if the two parts are separate debuffs. For example, it will not remove the damage reduction from or the attack damage reductions of and . |video=Lucian EVideo.ogv }} }} Lucian starts firing shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, each shot dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. The number of shots fired scales with his attack speed. The Culling deals quadruple damage to minions but not monsters. While using The Culling, Lucian's basic attacks are disabled and he cannot activate Piercing Light or Ardent Blaze. He can, however, move freely and activate Relentless Pursuit. The Culling can be reactivated to end the effect early and it is interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit basic attacks. |leveling= 7.5 + attack speed at the time of cast)}} % bonus AD)}} % AP)}} |range=1400 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | AS)}}. This formula may prove more useful for calculating the efficiency of builds outside of the game where AS is presented as a % bonus rather than as attacks-per-second. *Temporary attack speed steroids that are active on-cast will influence the shots fired, such as and . ** That said, The Culling will ignore the bonus attack speed from . This is a special case to prevent abuse. *Lucian can also activate , and interact with while using The Culling. *For the purposes of skills such as and , Lucian is facing the direction of his movement, not the direction his model is facing. |video=Lucian RVideo.ogv }} }} Category:Custom champions